Cova Rasa
by Coralinas
Summary: Draco não lembrava d nd.Seus amigos pareciam tentar encobrir a verdade a td custo.Pessoas estranhas pareciam axar q ele tinha uma dívida.Grande demais pra deixálo viver.Há coisas q devem ser esquecidas.
1. Chapter 1

Era como estar voando... para os círculos mais profundos do Inferno.

Sua cabeça rodava sem parar. Sentia dores que pareciam vir de _dentro_ dele. Sua visão escurecia e ele não entendia o que estavam dizendo.

- Calma, Sr. Malfoy. - A voz chegou a seus ouvidos como se ele estivesse embaixo d'água.

- Respire fundo. - Estava em alguma coisa deslizando. Sabia que estava cercado de gente, embora não pudesse realmente vê-los. Não conseguia abrir os olhos.

- Quem fez isso, Sr? - Aquela frasepereceu chegar a ele de forma demasiada clara.

Mãos... Cacetetes... Dor. De repente, ele pôde visualizar monstros deformados em volta dele. Alguma coisa deslizou por sua cabeça e ele tentou se levantar. Não conseguiu mover-se nem um milímetro.

- Acalme-se rapaz! Nos diga quem fez isso com você!

Merlin, eram todos monstros! Sua vista apagou e eleouviu de sua própria voz cantando pra ele! Rosas... Sua mãe adorava rosas_. "Boa noite, doce príncipe".Mãe..._

Por Deus, ele aindaouvia aquela canção. Ele conhecia, era dele! Ele tinha feito...

- Ele está ficando incosciente.

Seu pai não ia gostar de saber disso. Não pergunte do que, ele não vai gostar e pronto! Alguma coisa gritou dentro de sua cabeça e ele sentiu uma vontade louca de rir. A situação era muito engraçada, e ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Não, não, tirem essa...

- ... máscara de mim... Não quero ter...

- Ligue para Potter. - Um daqueles monstros falou enquanto enfiava algo dentro de seu nariz. Sua voz saiu grotescamente ampliada. _Potter._- Chame Potter aqui.

Potter... Potter... _Harry._ Algo engrolou dentro dele. Ele fez esforço para engoliro que ele julgava ser saliva, mas descobriu ser sangue e toda a sua garganta doeu. Harry.

_Eu odeio você. _

_Eu amo você._

_Eu sei._

Dizem que quando você morre, você vê sua vida passar pela sua frente. Draco teve um minuto de revelação, ou seja o que for. Por poucos segundos, tudo pareceu fazer sentido. E ele apagou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrift on the ocean (Á deriva no Oceano)  
****Afloat in a daydream (Flutuando em um devaneio)  
****Or lost in the maze (Ou perdido no labirinto)  
****Or blind in the haze (Ou cego no nevoeiro)  
****So what does it matter?** **(Então, por que isso importa?).**

Iron Maiden – Como esta amigo

Cap. II – "Boa noite, doce príncipe".

_Havia alguma coisa errada ali. Sussurros vindo de algum lugar... De sua cabeça, na verdade. Vozes misturadas; familiares, mas ele não sabia dizer quem eram._

_**Está escondendo alguma coisa?**_

_Flashes disparavam contra ele. Malditos fotógrafos, ele os odiava!_

_**Boa noite, doce príncipe.**_

_**Eu amo você, mãe...**_

_Ele tinha que abrir os olhos. Mas eles estavam abertos! Não estava dormindo, as luzes estavam apenas desligadas..._

_**Eu não posso fazer, pai!**_

_**Você sempre me decepcionou mesmo.Que o demônio o carregue, garoto.**_

_Merlin, ele não sabia o que era aquilo. Não queria ficar só, só não podia... Lembrar... Ele não lembrava..._

_**Você não é meu filho!**_

_**Está perdendo tempo, Draco...**_

_Draco, Draco... Malfoy. Dragões... Grandes Dragões ferozes em uma terra coberta de gelo. Ele era o rei do gelo, mas não havia esquimós na Antártida! Ah, Terras devastadas pelo gelo..._

_**Perdendo tempo...**_

_10...9... Aquele som de guitarra, tão longe... Deus, as pessoas amavam suas músicas, e não faziam a mínima idéia do que queriam dizer..._

_**Nada pessoal. **_

_**Nunca é pessoal, Blaise, querido.**_

_...8... "Você ainda pensa nos seus pais?" Pergunta estúpida, não é da sua conta, repórter nojenta!_

_**Você não é meu filho!...**_

_**Eu não me importo! Não me importo!**_

_...7...6... Ah, mas seus fãs estavam arrombando a porta! Não, agora ele tinha que trabalhar. Nada de entrevistas agora..._

_**Você vai ficar sozinho. No escuro.**_

_**Agora não, Draco.**_

_...5... Nem nunca. Nunca era a hora certa pra ele, não é? Fique com seus malditos papéis, eu não ligo..._

_**Tempo... Você está perdendo...**_

_...4... Eu não imploro. Você sabe. Ah, mas me dê um olhar, pai, eu preciso tanto disso..._

_**Você me deve! Ainda me deve!**_

_**Faça parar!**_

_...3...2...O que você faz quando não há nada a perder?_

_**Papai, por favor...**_

_**Eu vou coloca-lo em sua cama pra sempre, garoto.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ele acordou. E foi como cair em uma piscina gelada.

Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava. Nem do porquê estava amarrado na cama ou de estar se sentindo tão dolorido que respirar parecia rasgar suas costelas. Sua visão estava embaçada, e ele precisou girar várias vezes os olhos para que entrassem em foco.

Bom, obviamente, aquilo era um... hospital? Sim, e ele parecia estar em um quarto isolado. Não, ainda havia aquele estranho aparelho colorido, piscando pra ele. Será que ele estava a fim de uma conversa? E pelo amor de Merlin, _o quê _era aquilo que estava enfiado na veia do seu braço?

Suspirou. Ah, que maravilha, o teto estava pulsando! Sua garganta estava pulsando. Dolorosamente.

Decidiu que queria virar a cabeça para o outro lado. _Hm, muito bem, cara!_ Havia uma janela enorme, que o fez sentir-se inexplicavelmente feliz. Ia do teto ao chão, e tinha grades na frente. As grades não impediam a visão de uma cidade colorida lá embaixo. As luzes piscavam no meio de uma noite chuvosa.

Quis se espreguiçar, e as amarras que teoricamente deveriam prender seus pulsos soltaram-se docilmente. Olhou abobado para suas mão e começou a rir histericamente.

- Desculpe, cara! – Disse aoaparelhinho – Parece que eu fui no Inferno e voltei...

Ainda rindo, levantou-se preguiçosamente, decidindo que não iria mais perder tempo com aquele idiota.

Ficou de pé e o quarto pareceu rodar. A sensação de leveza excessiva e incoerência parecia sensacional agora. Alguma coisa caia em seus olhos, e levando a mão até eles descobriu ser seu cabelo.

Havia uma porta no canto do quarto; era um banheiro. _Impressionante! _Riu de novo. Andou até a pia, e chocou-se com uma cabeça flutuando no espelho. Cabelos muito loiros e muito lisos, caindo sobre os olhos. Olhos muito cinzas e muito ferozes, com cílios muito longos. Traços que seriam angelicais se não tivessem um ar muito arrogante. Tudo era _muito _alguma coisa. Com um choque, percebeu tratar-se de seu próprio rosto!

Ergueu a mão para tocar a face, e o fizeram a mesma coisa, do outro lado do espelho.

- É, eu sei. É bizarro, não é?

Peloespelho, ele viu ele mesmo encostado na parede atrás dele, de forma descontraída. O Outro Eu sorriu com escárnio.

- Já estava me deixando preocupado. Pensei que não ia acordar mais.

- Bem, acordei. – Respondeu com ar de tédio que lhe pareceu natural. Virou-se para encarar o Outro Eu. – Acho que não estava muito divertido.

O Outro Eu ergueu as sobrancelhas com interesse cínico.

- Sonhos ruins?

- Pode ser. Está tudo confuso, ainda.

- É normal. Você levou uma surra bem grande, cara.

- E você, é alguma espécie de amigo imaginário? – Ele rebateu com o mesmo cinismo. – Meu anjo da guarda, talvez?

- Não acha que está muito grande pra ter amigos imaginários? – O Outro Eu deu outro sorrisinho. – Quanto ao Anjo da Guarda... Você já o perdeu há muito tempo.

- Ah, sim?

- Ah, sim. Eu tento manter você vivo, por nós dois. Não é preciso encontrar definições. Pelo menos por agora.

Ele ponderou aquilo tudo por um tempo, então balançou a cabeça. Era pensar demais e ele não estava bem. Dando as costas ao Outro Eu, ele andou até a janela. O chão parecia afundar um milímetro a cada passo. As paredes cambaleavam como se ele estivesse olhando através de uma lente de aumento.

- Vai se jogar da janela? – O Outro Eu perguntou ironicamente. – Se você bater as botas, eu vou junto, sabe. Tenha consideração.

- Cala a boca! – Disse entre dentes. Sua língua parecia estar ficando pesada. A sensação de leveza e incoerência tinha passado.

- Você está ligadão, cara. – Não conseguiu mais olhar as malditas luzes piscantes e voltou-se para encarar o Outro Eu. – Sabe isso que estavam injetando na sua veia? A.S.R. Daqui a pouco passa.

A chuva parecia ter se tornado mais forte. Um zumbido irritante começara na sua cabeça. _Você me deve! _

Apertou as têmporas com as mãos. _Você está perdendo..._

- ... tempo, cara.

- O que foi que aconteceu, porra! – Estava ficando difícil enxergar alguma coisa. O mundo em volta dele estava girando, e ele continuava parado.

- Eu sei o que você sabe, amigo. Só isso.

_Ora, mas não é que você já está perdido de novo?_

- Eu não vou dormir de novo! – Não ouvia mais sua própria voz. Mas sabia que devia ter soado desesperada. – Eu não vou...

_Morrer de vagar..._

Então ele entendeu, com um aperto no peito, o que estava absurdamente errado. Ele olhou o rosto calmo do Outro Eu.

- _Quem sou eu?_

A porta foi escancarada. Ele não sabia quem tinha entrado no maldito quarto, não interessava mais.

- Quem sou eu, PORRA?

_Ainda não é hora pra isso, certo?_

Duas enfermeiras correram em direção a ele, e ele teve um vislumbre de ridículos chapéus. O Outro Eu se dissolveu como se fosse feito de fumaça, quando uma delas passou através dele.

_São os monstros do seu conto de fadas._

- QUEM SOU EU, MERDA? – Gritou com toda a força na direção das pessoas que entravam, ignorando a dor na garganta. Agora apertava a cabeça o máximo que podia.

_Estão por todo lado..._

_Não há mais sentido nisso, certo?_

_Você está caindo..._

- Não... - _Morrer de vagar..._

Ele sentiu quando as enfermeiras o seguraram. Sentiu-se ser arrastado para a cama. E sentiu quando a agulha penetrou na carne da sua mão...

- Eu não me lembro! - Ele sussurrou pra ninguém em particular.

- É claro que não. – Ele ouviu a voz do Outro Eu, absurdamente clara. – Você é a merda do Demônio caindo.

Demônio caindo... O Inferno era um deserto na mente dos loucos. Era ruas vazias quando você não queria estar só.

Tudo desapareceu.

&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A: Bom, esse foi o cap. II. Obrigada pelas reviews, continuem mandando.Adoro le-las.Para minha querida Mel Deep Dark, eu resolvi colocar essas notas d última hora.Deveria ter colocado no primeiro cap, mas não me lembrei.

Td serádo ponto d vista do Draco,mas alguns caps. seraum contados por outros personagens.Ele sofreu um trauma e perdeu a memória.Os amigos dele parecem estar escondendo alguma coisa d seu passado e ele é perseguido por pessoas estranhas,q kerem cobrar uma dívida.Se depender d mim, o final será realmente surpreendente...(hã,hã, vcs vaum ter q leer!)

O primeiro cap. foi qnd o Draco xegou no hospital delirando, como eu espero q vcs tenham entendido-meu modo d escrita pode ser meio confuso,ñ sei. Me avisem se tiver mt ruim! XD-. Agora ele acordou no hospital bruxo. Estavaxapado totale tinham removido as cicatrizes com magia.As frases em negrito eram apenas lembranças qñ estavam, precisamente, em ordemd dialogo. Mts deles estavam soltos.A.S.R foi uma morfina bruxa q eu inventei d ultima hora. Tem efeitos alucinoginos, ao q parece.O.o

Essa fic será basicamente uma eterna alternância entre fantasias e memórias-do Draco na maioria das vezes-e realidade, intaum pode ser q fike um pouco confuso em certos momentos, mas qulqr dúvida,perguntem!XDHaverá mt confusão psicologica.

Bom, obrigada por lerem, mais uma vez. Continuem lendo! XDQualquer duvida, responderei no próximo cap. Bjsssssssssss!


End file.
